


Linked

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Galaxy Quest (fictional TV show)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Computer Viruses, Computers, Flashbacks, Gen, Invisible Snack, Not enough explosions for an episode of Galaxy Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tawney has some things she'd like cleared up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> So we all know what a game changer the 'Virus' episode was, but we never really saw the fallout from that. Surely a woman as smart as Tawney would have realized it eventually... so I wrote that scene. I hope you enjoy it!

Tawney waited until she was alone in her room to ask the question: she didn't want any of the others to think she was insane. Or worse, to have it proven to them. She laid down on her bunk and closed her eyes, pretending that she was having a conversation with a regular human, rather than a disembodied AI voice.

"Computer, what is my purpose here?" she asked quietly.

"YOU ARE AN OFFICER OF THE SHIP," it replied promptly.

"I know I am an officer of the ship-" even in her own quarters she was repeating the dang thing! "- but what is my _purpose_?"

There was a long pause, long enough that Tawney opened her eyes. Finally the computer replied, "ACTIVATING PROTOCOL 792-TM."

"Seven nine two dash tee em?" Tawney repeated automatically.

"VERIFICATION ACCEPTED," the computer replied. Before Tawney could inquire further, her mind was flooded with memories.

_The ship was in trouble on the far side of the Scorpius sector, a virus wracking it's consoles. Section by section the ship was shutting down, and most of the crew were forced to deploy to the shuttles to escape. The bridge would be the last to go, and so it was there that Tawney, Tech Sargent Chen, and Captain Taggart worked desperately to save their vessel._

_"We've got to do it!" Taggart insisted._

_"The virus attacking the mainframe could have compromised it," Chen replied in his usual mild manner._

_"Damn it man, we don't have a choice! This is our last chance!" Taggart replied._

_"DAMAGE AT CRITICAL LEVELS. EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY," the computer blared._

_"We've got to get out of here!" Tawney yelled, tugging at Taggart's arm._

_"Never give up, never surrender!" he shouted back. "Activate the Omega 12!"_

_Frowning, Chen did as instructed._

_The Omega 12 appeared on the bridge, and all three humans had to shield their eyes from its radiance. When the light disappeared, both men were reeling and Tawney was unconscious on the floor. A moment later the lights emergency klaxon silenced._

_"EMERGENCY SITUATION NEUTRALIZED. RECALLING SHUTTLES," The computer declared._

_"Neutral... recall... shut..." Tawney mumbled._

The flashback ended, and Tawney sank back onto her bed, gasping. How could she have forgotten that? Had the computer blocked it? More importantly... "Computer, does that mean that I'm somehow... _linked_ with you?"

"IT MEANS THAT YOU ARE SOMEHOW LINKED WITH ME," the computer repeated.


End file.
